Reita's Best Birthday Ever
by Nachan0928
Summary: Ruki made a surprise for Reita’s birthday and… *Sorry, I can’t say more, this is extremely so hard for me…*


**Title:** Reita's Best Birthday Ever (One-shot)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance, SMUT

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Reita x Ruki

**Band(s):** the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **Ruki made a surprise for Reita's birthday and…** ***Sorry, I can't say more, this is extremely so _hard_ for me…*

***~*Reita's Best Birthday Ever*~***

Reita woke up in his bedroom, as usual. He then rolled off from the bed and went to the bathroom. After got dressed, he saw his reflection on the mirror as he accidentally took a glance on the calendar, which was beside the mirror. He approached it. Today was May 27, his birthday. It meant he became older by one year. "Another year has passed… You have to keep your spirit, Reita. _Osh! Ganbaru yo!!_", he said to himself. the GazettE would have a practice session today, so he had to come to the studio.

He arrived at the PS Company building at 10 a.m., just in the right time he usually did. When he was about to walk to the lift, some staff of the building were passing by and greeted him. "_Ohayou_ Reita-san, and happy birthday!", they bowed their heads a little. Reita smiled as he bowed his head too. He said _'Thanks'_ and then stepped inside the lift. On his previous birthday, Ruki usually was the one who would say happy birthday to him first, but Reita saw him nowhere.

He walked to the GazettE's practice room; he met another band's members. They were Saga and Hiroto from alicenine. "Hi Reita-san, happy birthday!", they both said. "Thanks guys!", Reita replied nicely. And they passed him. He walked again to meet another person. It was Byou from ScReW, he was opening the door of his practice room when he accidentally saw Reita, "Ah, Reita-san, happy birthday", he said. Takeru, the vocalist of SuG, noticed it because his practice room was near from there. He then turned his head to Reita quickly. "Reita-san, happy birthday", he said politely. Those two bands were still junior in PS Company. Reita only nodded once and smiled at them.

Reita was indeed searching for Ruki, he wanted Ruki to say it first to him. Not anyone else. He finally entered the practice room and was welcomed loudly by the other members. "Akira, happy birthday!", Uruha said. "Thanks, Shima…", Reita answered. They were a best friend since senior high school. The next were Kai_-the leader-_and Aoi. "Happy birthday, Reita-san", they said as Kai pat Reita's shoulder.

_Where's Ru-chan? I don't see him anywhere…_ Reita thought.

There, Ruki came into the studio, but he didn't say anything to Reita, except _'Ohayou, Rei-kun'_. That wasn't what Reita expect Ruki would say to him. Did he forget about his lover's birthday? Reita turned his head to Uruha, meant to ask him about Ruki's attitude, but the taller man just shrugged. Reita sighed, he felt a bit sad. They began the practice until 2.30 p.m. During the practice, Reita seemed didn't focus on his playing, so he missed some note. But Kai didn't mind too much about it, he could understand Reita's feeling. Yes, he knew why Reita become like that. After the practice was over, they all went home. "_Jaa na_ Akira…", Uruha said cheerfully as he waved his hand to the bassist. Reita waved back.

He then saw Ruki, he seemed really forgot about his birthday. Reita pouted his lips. He just continued to put his bass inside the case and ready to go home soon. "I'm going home now. See you all…", Reita said to Kai and Ruki who was still sitting there on the couch, talking about something that Reita didn't care about. Reita wanted to hold the door-handle when Ruki suddenly grabbed his hand, prevented him from leave.

"Don't go. We're going to my apartment after this…", he said. Reita stared at him and then nodded slowly. After Ruki finished his conversation with Kai, they both left for Ruki's apartment. "What are we going to do at your apartment?", Reita questioned as he raised an eyebrow while Ruki unlocked the door. "Come here, I'll show you something", Ruki said as he grabbed Reita's hand and then led him to the dining room. "Happy birthday Rei-kun, and this is for you…", Ruki said, he was pointing at the tart cake on the dinner table. But there was only tart cake. Nothing else. No drink. No plates. No forks. Even no knife, which usually used to cut the cake. The tart cake had white icing on it, with strawberries too. Vanilla flavor. Looked so delicious.

"Whoa, _arigatou_, Ru-chan…", Reita said happily, then he held Ruki.

"I bet you must be thinking that I've forgotten your birthday", Ruki chuckled. Reita's face became red. "Aw, come on. How could I forget about your birthday, honey?", Ruki added. Reita was smiling as he flattered Ruki's hair gently. "I like the main course, the cake…", he pecked Ruki on his cheek.

"But, this isn't the main course, Rei-kun", Ruki whispered on Reita's ear.

"Eh? What's the main course?", Reita questioned him. "Hmm, you'll know it soon…", Ruki's answer made Reita more curious. "Please, sit on the chair…", Ruki said. Reita did it, he sat on chair in front of Ruki, but Ruki still stood, he didn't sit. "There's another gift for you… And this is the special one!", he said. Reita quieted for a moment to think. "What's that?", he finally became interested.

"…Me", Ruki replied as he was grinning widely.

"Oh, so you send yourself as a gift for me? How sweet…", Reita rubbed his chin. "Yes. Don't you like it? Moreover, because I'm your gift now, you can do anything you want to me…", Ruki responded. "I see. Now I ask you, what will you do to make me happy on my birthday?", Reita was beyond excited. "Anything. I don't mind to do anything you ask. One thing for sure…", Ruki took a pause. "I'm going to make you feel such a pleasure you've never felt before", he continued. "_Hontou?_", Reita raised an eyebrow. "Let the show begin, then", he said as he crossed his arms on his chest. "I'll try my hardest to please you…", Ruki whispered lustfully on Reita's ear.

Ruki then took a strawberry and a little of the icing with his finger. He put it inside his mouth, but he didn't swallow it. He leaned his face closer to Reita's and kissed his lips. Reita quickly opened his mouth and accepted Ruki's tongue. Reita pulled Ruki's head to deepen their kiss. Ruki gave him the strawberry and the icing by his mouth. "What does it taste?", Ruki asked as he licked his lips. "So delicious", Reita said. "I want more. Not the strawberry, but you…", he added. Ruki smiled, he then sat on Reita's lap and started to kiss and lick Reita's neck. He bit it gently, giving Reita a hickey. While him doing that, he was also rubbing himself against Reita's member.

Reita groaned in pleasure. He had a hard-on. "My… I just rub it a little and you're already hard?", Ruki teased him, he looked at bulge on Reita's lower part. "_Gomen_, I can't help it!", Reita blushed. They began kissing, enjoyed the sensation little by little. Broke the kiss only to take a breath and then kissing again. It just made Reita became harder, and so was Ruki. "Enough", Ruki said. "Eh? Why?? You don't like it??", Reita was quite surprised.

Ruki smirked. He then stood up and approached the dinner table. He put the tart cake aside and sat on the table, slowly undressing himself. Reita's eyes widened in surprise. Ruki was taking his shirt off slowly. He smiled seductively at the bassist. He crooked his finger, motioning to Reita to come closer to him.

"C'mon, Rei-kun~~"

He spread his legs wider, hand moved down along his slim figure slowly. Then Ruki's hand slipped into his tight trouser. Reita could see that Ruki was touching himself. He gulped hard at the sight. Ruki licked his lips, moaning Reita's name. He finally closed his eyes, focusing his mind at what he was doing to himself right now. Reita gulped hard again. Ruki's other hand yanked his hair, making him looked even naughtier than before.

He felt even hornier since Reita had been watching him with that lusty looks on his eyes. He vaguely heard Reita mentioning something like _'Oh, shit!'. _Ruki continued touching himself, until he seemed drowned into his mind. He forgot about Reita. "Ru-chan… I swear I'm going to _attack_ you now!", Reita shouted as he stepped forward to Ruki. He grabbed the vocalist's head and crashed their lips hardly.

Ruki opened his eyes; he then instantly wrapped his legs around Reita's waist. He voluntary opened his mouth, allowing Reita's tongue to enter. Reita's hand was grabbing Ruki's hair; he turned their heads, kissing in another angle, deepening their kiss. Ruki moaned. His hand moved lower to touch Reita's erection. Making Reita groaned loudly as he felt Ruki's hand starting to stroke him through his trouser.

Then Reita pushed Ruki back until he laid flat on the dinner table. Ruki took his hand back. Reita had broken the kiss and he was showering Ruki's body with kisses. He licked Ruki's nipples. Ruki shuddered at the feeling. Reita reached out to the vocalist's trouser. He unzipped it, pulling it off Ruki's legs. Reita pulled back. He stared at Ruki who was fully naked, lying on the dinner table. Ruki licked and then bit his lips seductively. He sat up, leaning closer to Reita's ear and whispering…

.

"Your dinner is ready, Rei-kun~~"

"Shit… fuck! You're way too sexy!!", Reita cursed loudly. "Get ready Ru-chan, I'm going to fuck you so hard… no mercy… this is your fault for arouse me so much!". "Ow, I'm scared…", Ruki replied in a teasing tone. Reita growled. He suddenly straddled Ruki without warning. He unbuttoned his trouser and then releasing his hard member. Ruki looked at it and caressed it gently. Reita just groaned slightly. "Mmh, your cock is so huge. I love it!", he whispered as his hand kept touching Reita's erection. "Just my cock? You naughty Ru-chan!", Reita said. He pushed Ruki down and started to put his cock into Ruki's entrance. He wasted no time.

"Ahh… no. I meant, all of you, Rei-kun!", Ruki tried to resist the pain. Reita wasn't hesitant to thrust his erection all the way in. Ruki screamed out a loud. He felt the mix of pain and pleasure at once. Reita moved his hips, he thrust so fast and rough into Ruki, made him crying in pleasure. "Nnghh… Slow down, Rei-kun… aahh…", Ruki begged him. "I've already told you, no mercy!", Reita replied, he kept pounding into Ruki's ass. "Ahh… aaahh… Re-Rei-kun…", Ruki gripped Reita's hand, he bit his lips and closed his eyes tightly.

"So good, Ru-chan…", Reita moaned so loudly. He felt Ruki's muscles squeezed his cock so tight each time of his thrust. Ruki tightened his grip on Reita's hand as Reita started to stroke his member. After few thrusts, Reita felt he was so close to his release. He didn't stop stroking Ruki's cock, "We'll finish it together, Ru-chan", he said lustfully. "Aahh… nnhh… yesss…", Ruki answered. Reita increased his speed.

A second later, Reita came hard. He shot his whole load inside Ruki and so did Ruki. He spilled his seeds on Reita's palm and his own stomach. Their bodies were full of sweat and their breath didn't sound better as they were panting so hard to death. Reita pulled out and then collapsed on top of Ruki, gasping. "Rei-kun, you're so cruel… I'll die soon if you keep doing me like that", Ruki panted. After their breath seemed had back to normal, Reita spoke up. "Thanks Ru-chan… you gave me a nice birthday this year". "So, the previous year weren't nice?", Ruki pouted, it made Reita chuckling when he saw Ruki's face.

"I don't mean that. My previous birthday were nice, but I think this is my best birthday ever…", Reita explained as he held Ruki so tightly.

**~End of the story~**

**Note: **Phew, another one-shot which is the shortest one… *you understand what I mean, right?* hope you like it. (^^)

Comments will be much appreciated. Sankyuu~~


End file.
